fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gárgoylma
Gárgoylma is a fanged wyvern endemic to the ancient forest of the new world. |weaknesses = |creator = Kingoftheovis|image = }} Ecology and Appearance Gárgoylma has the overall appearance of a gargoyle gecko. It's arms are abnormally long and are covered in small color changing dots. It's hands have 3 fingers on them all possessing long thin but durable claws. It's head is particularly large when compared to it's body size and has a crest similar to a crested gecko but also having miniature crests on it's snout. It's feet are similar to normal arboreal gecko feet and also possess toe pads. It's body it shaped more like a triangle and less like a normal gecko's barrel shape body. It is visually bump and rough. It's tail goes through 3 to four color morphs at it's end, usually corresponding to the ailment it is using. Ecological Information Placement in the food chain Gargoylma is high up in the food chain usually contesting with rathalos during times of drought. Normally though it eats neopterons such as seltas, seltas queen, vespoid, and other small insects. It won't hesitate a good aptonoth though. Behavior towards other monsters This fanged wyvern is usually calmer than other fanged wyverns that inhabit the forest and won't attack other monsters, even small monster unless hungry. It will however eat any small neopteron it sees a swell as engage in a turf war with larger invertebrates. Specific Locale interactions Gargoylma when not engage will rest on trees slightly changes it's palette to a more brown color. It also sleep in area six this way. Tracks This monster leaves lithe hand prints as well as patterned foot prints as it walks. It will also leave behind crushed neopterons for medium points and pristine neopterons for large amounts of points. Abilities Gargoylma has 3 morphs it switches between. Poison which is shown by splotches of purple and the tail being dark purple fading into a bright purple. It can also utilize the sleep ailment which is visible by blue splotches and the tail going from dark blue to a bright sky blue. Paralysis is visualized by mustered yellow splotches and the tail going from said mustard color to a bright yellow. The eyes also switch between morphs with their respective color. It's bite and claw attacks can inflict these ailments on the hunter when it attacks. In game Info Enraged and Tired states Enraged When enraged it's tell tale signs of what ailment it is using brighten up and it's eyes begin to glow. Tired When tired it's colors fade and begins to drool the ailment it is using. Unlike most monsters it is slightly more dangerous in this state because the drool heightens the chance of being paralyzed, poisoned, and taking nap during the battle. Materials Interactions with other monsters Turf Wars Gárgoylma V.S. Rathalos The Fanged wyvern growls at the king of the skies. The rathalos tries to fly up above the fanged wyvern but the gárgoylma quickly grabs the flying wyvern and tosses it to the ground then jumping onto it biting. The rathalos then blasts the gárgoylma down with fire after around 4 bites to the chest and 1 to the wing. Then gárgoylma and rathalos then leave the area after the turf war.(gárgoylma takes high damage but doesn't get anything broken while rathalos takes less damage then gárgoylma but has it's back and wings broken.) Physical Damage effectiveness Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Category:Kingoftheovis Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern